Unification
by Crystal Kira
Summary: They'd fought for so long, and finally, they were together, unified, safe... home. They had finally earned what they had fought so much for.


**Quick warning: This is an Itacest story. (Just putting that warning there because I've had the experience of people utterly detesting that pairing.)**

**This was originally a fill for the Kink Meme on Livejournal. Posting it on here now~**

**The original request was smut-related, but I cut out the smut and put the clean version here~**

**This is not related to Shatter in any way, it is its own separate little story~ However, there will be another story coming along later as a little sequel to this one-shot, called Reunification.**

**Some quick translations:  
Fratellino: little brother  
Fratellone: big brother  
Ti amo: I love you  
Anch'io ti amo: I love you too  
Ti amo, cosi tanto: I love you, so much**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

They'd fought for so long, and finally, they were together, unified, safe, _home._

The whole day had been celebrations, festivities had been held everywhere at the final unification of Italy, the proclamation that the nation was one and finally _whole._

No longer were they just Romano and Veneziano, they were _Italia_ Veneziano, _Italia_ Romano, the names now binding them together as much as the treaties, the fighting, their people did.

And after everything had been said and done, Feliciano had gone running into his brother's arms, shoving every soldier, every civilian, every obstacle, out of his way in the process. Lovino had clutched him close and tight, never wanting to let go, and they both fell to their knees, to the ground, clinging to each other in the fear that someone would tear them apart again. They both shed tears, from an overwhelming mix of emotions: fear, hope, joy, worry, love, but more than anything, at that very moment, _relief._

They were together again. They were safe. They were finally, _finally_ safe.

And Lovino had led Feliciano to their new home, a large house nestled within acres of plantations between a river and a forest, a house that was smack-dab along the center of their Italy, between Rome and the ocean, a house that had seemed so utterly _perfect_ that Lovino had bought it years ago in the sheer _hope_ that one day, they could live in it together.

That hope was finally being fulfilled.

This was their first night together in their new home.

And Lovino could finally call it _home_, not just his house, because _finally_, Feliciano would be there with him, filling the house with a warmth and ambience of love only he could create.

Although, the first night together brought a few painful reminders for Feliciano in the form of nightmares…

"Sh, we're safe, we're safe, we're finally safe," Lovino said, trying to hush Feliciano, who was panicking slightly, trembling. "The war's over, we're safe, we're together, sh… Dammit, bastard, calm down…" Lovino held Feliciano closer, trying to soothe Feliciano of his nightmares.

It was no secret that his brother hated fighting, so it only made sense that Feliciano would have nightmares about the war, the blood and battles, the sound of guns and screaming.

They both had earned a few scars here and there while fighting for each other.

Lovino had been awoken by the soft sounds of Feliciano's panicked crying (_Another nightmare…_) and instantly held him close, pulling their bare bodies together.

Feliciano quickly calmed once Lovino began to soothingly rub his back, gently kissing his hair.

"You alright, Feli?" Lovino asked softly. Feliciano nodded.

"I'm fine now… grazie, fratello…" Feliciano replied just as quietly, cuddling into his brother, who gave a sigh.

"Why are you so _cuddly, Jesus…_ could you hold still for _one second?_ Dammit…" Lovino's face flushed red with embarrassment as he looked away, and Feliciano pouted up at him.

"Ve, but… ti amo! Aren't I supposed to cuddle you?"

"W-Well, yeah, I guess… I don't know, dammit…" Lovino gave a half-hearted, flushed reply. Feliciano only continued to pout at him, and Lovino's lips suddenly quirked up ever so slightly at one corner in a barely-there smirk.

Lovino didn't think Feliciano _realized_ how adorable he looked when he pouted. Cheeks lightly flushed, the slightly determined yet also innocent wide eyes, the pouty lips that were just _begging_ to be kissed…

He leaned forward and captured Feliciano's lips in his own, pulling Feliciano close and holding him tightly, one hand gently tangling in his brother's soft hair.

Feliciano kissed back happily, never one to turn down a kiss from Lovino.

Lovino shifted to pull Feliciano on top of him, so that Feliciano was lying flush against him. Lovino smiled up softly at Feliciano, wrapping his arms around his petite frame, making Feliciano blush and settle down comfortably in this new position.

"Ti amo," Feliciano murmured, snuggling into Lovino's chest. Lovino flushed.

"Yeah, yeah… anch'io ti amo…" Lovino grumbled in reply, somewhat embarrassed. But he cuddled Feliciano anyway, gently nuzzling Feliciano, who nuzzled him back.

Feliciano loved the nights. Lovino wouldn't hesitate to simply just… be affectionate. Here, in their new home, in the dark safety of their room with the curtains pulled shut, Lovino knew no one would be witness to his affections other than Feliciano, and he liked it that way.

Lovino gave his fratellino a few slow, gentle, light kisses, giving a small hum of contentment into every kiss that Feliciano reciprocated.

"Ti amo," Feliciano repeated, looking up at Lovino with an adoring gaze. Lovino chuckled and lightly ran his fingers through Feliciano's hair.

"You said that already, idiot."

"Ve, but can't I say it again?" A cute little pout.

"A-Ah, well…You can say it however many times you want, dammit…" Lovino gave in instantly to that pout. "It's not like I mind hearing it or anything…" he looked away, blushing.

"Will you say it back…?" Feliciano asked hopefully, kissing the underside of Lovino's chin and nuzzling him again.

Lovino felt his heart melt. Dammit, how could Feliciano do that so easily? It wasn't any fucking fair...

"Ti amo, cosi tanto…" Lovino sighed softly into Feliciano's hair, nuzzling him as well. He pressed a few kisses to Feliciano's forehead and cheeks, before wrapping his arms around him tightly and holding him as close as he could.

This was what he had fought for. This is what he'd struggled so much for. This was what he wanted more than anything.

To finally be with his brother, be unified, be one.

It was worth every last battle.

Feliciano quietly cuddled into him, tucking his head under Lovino's chin and settling comfortably in Lovino's arms.

He was safe here, with his fratellone.

Safe, warm, and loved.

That was all he'd wanted- to finally be able to love his fratello freely, to kiss him and be with him every day, rest in his arms and tell him he loved him.

It was worth every last wound.

Lovino gave a contented sigh and gently stroked Feliciano's hair, tilting his head slightly to more comfortably rest it atop Feliciano's, and closed his eyes, feeling sleep begin to take over him. Feliciano closed his eyes as well, relaxed and happy in Lovino's hold, and slept.

Knowing Feliciano had fallen asleep, Lovino quietly whispered:

"You are everything to me, Feliciano… Everything was worth it, for you. Ti amo…"

Maybe one day, he'd finally get over himself and be able to admit it to his little brother's face.

But for now, he'd sleep, happy and comforted by the feeling of finally being able to hold his brother in his arms while they slept.

That night, for the first time in so long, the unified Nation of Italy slept, finally at peace together.

* * *

**And that ends it~ I hope it was to your liking!**

**If anyone finds any errors, let me know!**

**Drop a review and let me know how it was?**


End file.
